


Look what I made the birthday boy

by phandemigods



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan Drabble, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandemigods/pseuds/phandemigods
Summary: Dan made a super sweet video for Phil's 30th birthday and they decide to post it. It's just a pile of domestic fluff





	

Dan got up the 29th of January ready to start working. He was preparing a surprise for Phil’s birthday tomorrow. It had been on his mind for a while to make a short video with all his favorite moments from their relationship. He had already put something together through the last week but it had to be perfect. So far he had added all the heart eyes Howell and love eye Lester moments with a slow piano song in the background. He also added some of their couple photos they took over the years. He planned it to be in chronological order and some of the first pictures were from 2009. You could see them both brighten up and be more comfortable around each other over the years. It was already about 5 minutes long and he predicted that they would both be crying by the end.

But the biggest surprise was something he had been working on for years and he was proud of himself to have finally made it. In the last year he learned to fully accept himself for who he was and be completely comfortable in his skin and he was ready to come out to the public, not caring anymore how the media would react. He knew Phil had been waiting for a long time even if he didn’t show it, wanting his boyfriend to be comfortable before anything else. He planned to tell him after he showed him the video, asking if he could post it on lessamazingphil. He smiled thinking about the reaction he would have.

He worked on the video for two hours that morning and then started cooking lunch for when he would get back. Phil was out with Chris to help him find a new couch for his apartment. While he was stirring the sauce for the pasta he heard a ding from his phone. He closed the pot and picked up his phone to find a new message from “Phil <3” saying he would be back in ten. Soon enough, just as Dan had put the pasta on the plates he heard the door opening downstairs. He placed the plates on the table and went in the hallway to greet Phil who was taking his jacket of. Phil’s face lightened up and gave him a small smile and went to peck him on the lips.

Dan took his coat and went to hang it up saying “Lunch is on the table, go change so we can eat.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back” said Phil heading towards their room.

A few minutes later he came back and Dan put his phone down and they sat down. Dan stared into Phil’s eyes as he was explaining about the cashier and her green hair, thinking how he could stay in this domestic bliss forever. They finished and after putting the plates in the dishwasher and settled on the couch to watch some anime, Dan’s legs tangled with Phil’s. Soon they fell asleep on each other and they only woke up an hour later.

* * *

Phil woke up first and took Dan’s hand and started kissing up and down his fingers. Dan couldn’t be happier to wake up to the peaceful sight Phil. He felt a surge of love for him and slowly and sleepily crawled on top of him and kissed him. He was pretty sure this was what heaven was like. They got up after a bit and started prepping the office for the gaming video they intended to film later. They sat down and turned on the camera.

Phil started the video and explained the game they were going to play “… I thought that since we’ve been best friends for…”

“Ahh I don’t know Phil, Louise is quite nice”

“Very funny, though if you’re watching Louise, you are quite nice. Now what was I saying, ah yes best friends for what? 8 years? We could play the best friends game!”

“Yeah sounds good.”

“Okay, so we’ve got ten questions and we have to try to guess what the other would answer.”

“And if we get it we get a point” added Dan.

“Okay so guys I came up with the questions yesterday and we’ve got these boards here so let’s get started. First question, this one is easy, what would you say is my favorite animal? Write your answer on the board.”

“Easy peasy, can I show the board?”

“Wait, I have to tell you my answer first and then we can see if you got it right. My answer is lions, obviously!”

Dan said “Got it!” showing his board to Phil. “Everybody knows that... anyway my answer is lamas or alpacas.”

Phil turned his board around grinning and exclaimed “Correct!”

“Okay, good one. What’s the next question, Phil?”

“Let’s see, oh, where did we meet?”

“Oh, come on, that’s too easy” said Dan scribbling the answer on his board. “Let’s turn them together on 3…1,2,3!”

They turned them around and showed them to each other laughing and high-fiving. Phil wrote “Manchester” and Dan wrote “Train station, Manchester”.

“Remember that day…” said Dan.

“Yeah, we had skyped so much before. You know I hadn’t expected you to be so tall in real life.”

Dan laughed and looked straight at Phil and said “Remember after that, the Ferris wheel, the kiss…that was nice.”

“Dannn, you know what would be nice? If we could film a video without having to edit out kisses”

“But we haven’t kissed yet”

“Not yet, now get over here” and with that he leaned over and pressed his lips against Dan’s. He slightly teased his boyfriend’s bottom lip between his teeth and then pulled a few inches away to look at his chocolate eyes lovingly. Dan reattached their lips and they started making out. When they stopped they were both flushed and panting.

“Told you” said Phil against Dan’s lips and they both erupted in laughter.

They went back to answering questions about their siblings, parents, favorite color and so on. The sixth question was about favorite food. They had both written down their answers and Dan said “I’ll go first” and showed his board to Phil. Phil exploded into laughter when he saw “My ass” written on the bord.

“Isn’t it not?” said Dan innocently batting his lashes.

“Oh yes, my favorite, I was actually thinking about having some tonight” said Phil and the look on Dan’s face showed that he was more than okay with it. “Would that be okay?” teased Phil, reaching out to squeeze Dan’s thigh.

“Yeah, sure, wouldn’t mind” said Dan as nonchantly as possible as he got out of his chair to go sit on Phil’s lap and connected their lips. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer. They broke apart and Dan laid his head on Phil’s shoulder while Phil affectionately traced circles on his back with his fingers. Phil turned his head and kissed the top of Dan’s soft hair.

“Love you” he whispered and Dan replied with a quiet “Love you too” whispered against his chest. They stayed like this just enjoying their embrace for ten minutes, till Phil looked up and saw the camera and they were reminded that they were actually filming a video. Soon Dan got up and they refilmed that last question and finished the others and concluded the video.

Dan started editing right away while Phil went down to cook dinner. Rewatching the parts where they were kissing made him slightly uncomfortable but it was so sweet it made him love Phil even more if it was even possible. He couldn’t wait to show him the video tomorrow. He just had to add some finishing touches but it was practically ready. He got halfway through editing the gaming video when Phil called him for dinner. They ate and then cuddled up on the couch to watch a new series they had discovered recently. Around midnight after six episodes they started getting sleepy and they headed to their room. They fell asleep almost immediately, with Dan in Phil’s arms.

* * *

Dan woke up before Phil and slowly, without waking him, freed himself from his boyfriend’s arms and went to make coffee. Today was the big day and fortunately they had it all to themselves. When the coffee was ready he poured it into two cups and brought them up and set them on Phil’s bedside table. He leaned down to kiss his forehead and woke him softly. Phil made grabby hands so he crawled back into bed to lie down and hug him whispering “Happy birthday love”.

“Thanks” said Phil with a little smile, turning around to peck Dan on the lips.

“I made coffee”

“Oh thanks!” said Phil sitting up and taking the cup Dan handed him. They stayed there on the bed blatantly staring at each other, never getting enough of how cute or hot or adorable the other looked.

After a while Dan broke the silence and asked “So what do you want to do today?”

“I don’t know, I don’t care as long as I’m with you”

“Love you so much”

Dan put his cup back on the nightstand and laid his head on Phil’s lap. He played with the younger boy’s hair as he finished his coffee. When he finished they got up and Dan took his hand and led him to the living room. He couldn’t wait anymore to show Phil his video. He sat him down on the couch and sat right next to him.

“I want to show you your present” said Dan, opening his laptop and the video started playing. While Phil was watching the video, Dan watched Phil and he could tell he loved it. Phil took his hand halfway through and kissed it, lightly sobbing and by the end they were both full on crying. Dan lowered the laptop and turned to kiss Phil sweetly, tasting their tears on their lips.

They parted and Dan whispered “This is so gay.” Both started laughing hysterically.

“Good way to ruin the moment” said Phil, doing a really bad job of pretending to be mad. Dan climbed on Phil’s lap and rested his head on his shoulder, pecking his neck.

Phil tightened his grip on Dan’s waist and they stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dan spoke up again “I’ve got another thing to tell you.”

“What?”

“I think we should post this on your side channel.”

As soon as he understood what that meant Phil started sobbing again and hugging Dan tighter saying “Really? Are you sure?”

Dan hugged back and whispered “Yes, yes.” He took Phil’s face in his hands and looked straight into his eyes and said softly “You deserve so much and I’ve finally understood that it doesn’t matter what other people think and I’m so sorry I’ve made you wait for so long and kept you closeted.”

“Bear, don’t worry, I really wanted to wait for you to be ready and I was the happiest man on earth anyway.”

Dan was crying so much he could barely say a quiet “I love you so much it hurts.”

“I love you more.”Phil responded lovingly.

Dan quickly kissed him and asked “Do you want to post it right away?”

“If you want to bear, but only if you’re 100% positive”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for months now, I’m sure.”

“Okay love, let me sign in on your laptop” Dan handed his laptop to Phil and watched as he typed in the password to his side channel, the one that he knew since 11th June 2010 when Phil had given it to him. After a few seconds the video was ready to upload.

“Okay baby I want you to be 1000% sure about this.”

“I am, I truly am” said Dan, leaning in to kiss Phil one last time.

“Okay, I’m going to write –don’t break the internet pls- in the description” said Dan.

“They are going to go completely crazy” commented Phil.

“Yeah, I know, can’t wait to see it.” Phil laughed smiling and asked “Do you want to tweet anything?”

“Sure, I’ll just link the video and write –go check out what I made for the birthday boy-” “Perfect!” Dan quickly pulled out his phone and wrote the tweet.

“Ready? 1…2…3!”

They sent out the tweet and the video at the same time, both of them exploding from happiness and immediately some notifications started coming in. They leaned back on the couch hugging and cuddling and whispering sweet words of love to each other.

“That was really brave of you, bear” said Phil toying with Dan’s hair.

“I love you, would do anything for you.”

“Me too, bear, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS thanks for reading! I wrote this instead of sleeping. If you have any constructive advice please fucking tell me in the comments cause i need all the help i can find :)   
> plus just like if you leave any kind of comment that would be great i'm in need of approval from my peers


End file.
